Devil's Inferno
by Rage of Sparda
Summary: Dante dies in his fight with Vergil, goes to Hell, and finds Dante Alighieri there. He finds out Alighieri is on a quest to escape and find Beatrice, and wants in. They now must fight through all Nine Circles, all the while fighting off legions of hellspawn. Will they succeed, or will they be doomed to forever suffer?
1. Yeah, THIS won't get confusing

_Okay, this is just a little idea I couldn't get out of my head, therefore I am writing it._

_Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, and Dante's Inferno belongs to Visceral Games and Dante Alighieri_

-Dante's Point of view-

Yo. My name's Dante Sparda, and I've had kind of a rough day. First my shop gets trashed by a bunch of demons, then my brother comes pretty much out of nowhere, some stupid stuff that's not really relevant happens, I fight him, get impaled with my own sword, and pretty much black out. At that point, I didn't think my day could get any worse.

Boy, was I wrong.

So I wake up at what seems to be a huge dock, with a lot of naked, skeletal figures shuffling around as if they were approaching something. Then I looked to the sea. It seemed to be night time, but even the darkest winter nights I've been in weren't as dark as this. It was almost pitch black.

Then I saw a large boat with a disturbing figurehead at the bow. I thought it was pretty cool, until I saw the figurehead talk.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." And that's when it hit me.

I'm in Hell.

That boat is Charon.

I feel around my back for Rebellion, and feel empty space. Oh yeah, I forgot, my brother impaled me with it.

I look for Cerberus.

Gone.

Agni and Rudra.

Gone.

Ebony and Ivory.

Gone.

Coyote-A.

Gone.

Of course. I don't even seem to have any vital stars or gold orbs on me.

Well, it IS Hell, I guess I really couldn't expect to be able to defend myself. Wait a second… I've survived worse than what Vergil dealt me, how am I dead?

My thoughts are interrupted when I see a roid raged man with some impressive five o'clock shadow and templar knight armour, along with a sweet crimson tattoo of a cross on his chest, carrying a gigantic scythe made of bones, hacking through the crowd of lost souls.

"Hey, tall, white, and brutal!", I yell out. "Name's Dante. Mind explaining what the literal Hell is going on?"

He looks at me, and even from about 30 meters away I can see the look of confusion on his face.

"Who are you?" He calls out.

"Like I said, my name is Dante! Now will you please tell me what the fu-..."

And then I saw it.

A huge demon, not the kind I fought, no, this is the hardcore kind. He looked legit. I didn't even know what Hell it was from, and I didn't care to know. This thing was almost as big as the Reaper I fought outside my shop, and it was ugly.

Covered in brown fur, huge horns, really it was the whole package.

"No time to talk, young one, get to safety while I slay this foul beast!" The knight said.

Right. Because there are a TON of safe places in Hell. On top of that, I really don't even need to get to safety. I'm pretty good with my fists. I can make this work

While Roid Rage keeps slashing at that thing with his scythe in vain, I quickly dash forward and kick that ugly son of a bitch demon square in the jaw. I swear I can hear a crack. It snarls at me, and I backflip a few meters away.

Man, if you could see the look on this guy's face as I did that. "I got this, old timer." I say.

"Come on, bro!" I beckon it.

As expected, it rushes toward me, claws ready to tear me apart.

Right, like he'll ever get the chance. I kickflip off its arm and kick it in the back of the neck. This time I KNOW I hear something crack.

It falls to the ground as if it I killed it. Okay, maaaaaaybe I put too much force in that kick and snapped its neck. Oh well, there are probably thousands more like this one. And besides, killing demons is my job. Even if it's on their turf.

I walk toward Roid Rage, who is clearly confused.

"You don't look a day over nineteen! How is it you possess such strength and combat aptitude?" He asks, obviously baffled.

"Runs in the family, I guess." I say. I don't think telling this guy that I'm half demon will do me any good right now. Better play it safe.

"Well, I must commend you for such abilities. By the way, what type of clothing is that? I have yet to see anything like it, and I've been to quite a few places." He questions.

Well, I usually go to… wait… uh… what year do you think it is?"

"1372, A.D. Why?" He asks, puzzled.

Jesus Christ this guy's old.

"Well, where I'm from, it's 2005. I don't know how that works."

"Wow! So you are from the future? What is it like? Has the Holy Land been reclaimed by its rightful owners?" He asks, almost giddy about hearing I'm from the future to him.

"Well, first off, it's not I who is from the future, it's you who is from the past. And I really didn't pay attention to history class, to be honest." I chuckle.

"Well… I suppose that's all well and good. If you'll excuse me, I have to save Beatrice and escape this nightmare." He walks off.

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't care who Beatrice is, but you're not going without me. I also share the mentality of 'avoid eternal suffering'. I'm coming with you."

"But you could get hurt!" He says. I give him an 'are you serious' look, and point to the corpse of the demon whose neck I just snapped with a single kick.

"Well, that is true… and this journey would be a lot more tolerable with company… very well, I suppose you can come." He answers.

"Wasn't giving you the choice anyway, gramps. By the way, got a weapon like that scythe I could use? I may be good with my bare fists, but a weapon makes fights a hell of a lot easier. Also, what's your name?" I ask.

"Well, I suppose I could just give you this scythe. I happen to have another weapon, anyway. And my name is Dante, just as yours is" Other Dante says as he pulls out a cross.

Oh great. One of those religious fanatics who thinks 'The Lord will protect them from all danger'. Still, judging by the fact that this place even exists and that I'm here, I suppose that cross could have some power. But what that power is, I'll have to find out.

We continue toward the boat, and enter via the ramp. I have a feeling this little escapade is only just beginning, and that things will get a lot harder...


	2. This day just keeps getting worse!

_I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Dante's Inferno. They belong to Capcom and Visceral Games respectively. But I'll be damned if I don't wish I did._

_Also, to avoid confusion between addressing the two Dantes, I will refer to them by last name in the case of third person._

-Third person point of view-

Sparda and Alighieri had just boarded Charon, and had been sickened to find that the boat had lost, tortured souls attached to the hull, both inside and outside. Sparda especially felt sorry for those attached to the bottom of the boat. The pain of drowning, especially in such polluted waters, must have been unbearable.

"I must ask, Dante, what is your story? How is it you ended up in this place?" Alighieri questioned.

"Well, I was fighting my brother, Vergil, and he… well, he may or may not have impaled me with my own sword and left me to drown in my own blood…" Sparda answered, though he was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"WHAT?! Your own brother would do such a thing?! That is madness! Brothers are supposed to look out for each other, cover each other's backs! My brother and I never really got along, but even then, he would never kill me!" Alighieri exclaimed, not knowing how wrong he was.

"Yeah, he's kind of an ass-hole…" Sparda said, scratching the back of his head.

"Right, then... shall we carry on? I don't like seeing these poor souls in pain…" Alighieri inquired.

"I guess so." Sparda answered nonchalantly.

They proceeded through the inside of the boat, the only real resistance they faced being a lot of stairs and a few rebellious souls who hadn't accepted their fate.

As soon as they made it to the deck, they were greeted with much heavier resistance.

About five of the same type of demon Sparda had slain before him and Alighieri had got on the boat, along with a colossal demon that was being controlled by a demon similar to the other five, but with armor on.

"Rad! Finally, some good old fashioned stress relief!" Sparda said as he got into a fighting stance, gripping the scythe Alighieri had given him prior to boarding the boat.

What Sparda hadn't expected was that each demon seemed to wield what appeared to be variations on either Rebellion or Yamato, although the neither of the blades seemed to carry the magic energy the originals had. This led him to believe they were replicas.

"Well, looks like I'm quite a role model down here!" Sparda taunted, rushing toward one of the demons, one holding a Yamato replica, and swiftly slashing him clean in half.

"What are thou talking about? We hath been given these weapons by our master!" One of the observers, also holding a Yamato replica, yelled out.

"Ah, so Mundus gave you those! Damnit, gettin' sealed by my dad didn't send a clear enough message?" Dante said, annoyed, as he grabbed the replica of Yamato out of the dead demon's left hand.

"Who is this 'Moondoos' you speak of? Our master is Lucifer!"

"LUCIFER? As in… the original devil?!" Sparda was astonished. This wasn't his usual fire Hell or anything… this was the ultimate Hell. The one mortals are sent to.

The one you can't escape.

"Yo, Dante! This isn't the type of Hell we can escape! This is the real deal! Game over, man!" Sparda exclaimed, losing hope by the second.

"Trust me, boy… I have slain Death himself, and travelled here on my own will! If there is a way in, there is a way out! But not before we save Beatrice!" Alighieri exclaimed.

Alighieri grabbed his cross, and made a throwing motion at the large demon, though he kept a firm grip on it. To Sparda's surprise, a much larger cross, made of pure energy flew from the cross to the demon. The one on top of the beast was vaporised instantly, but the beast itself was only moderately damaged.

"Whoa… Holy shit, man, why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" Sparda was astonished.

"I did not feel the need to." Alighieri retorted, grinning ever so slightly.

"Dick." Sparda said.

"My name is Dante, not Richard, you know this." Alighieri replied, though this time he was confused.

"Oh for Christ's sa- can we just get on with this?" Sparda was visibly annoyed now.

Right. I will take the lesser demons, you use whatever you have at your disposal to kill that behemoth." Alighieri said, rushing to the remaining demons.

"Like I said… dick." Sparda muttered under his breath.

Sparda ran to the beast, jumping up to its chest height, then materialising a spectral platform, and jumping off that, onto the beast's head. He took a moment, wrapped his fingers tighter around the scythe, and plunged the blade into the beast's skull. It roared in agony, flailing around. Sparda fell off the creature, flat on his back.

He quickly gathered himself and was about to get up, but looked at the beast. It was leaning, falling over.

Right onto him.

"Oh son of a b-" And that's as far as he got before getting covered by the beast's corpse.

Not even 7 minutes later, Alighieri had disposed of the rest of the demons. He called out for Sparda. Then he heard a muffled sound, coming from the colossus.

"Dante? Dante, are you under there?"

Another muffled sound confirmed his suspicions.

"Do not worry, boy! I will get you out from under there!"

He gripped the beast….. and lifted it about a millimeter off the ground. He tried again and failed yet again.

And again.

And again.

_Okay,_ Alighieri thought. _Perhaps another plan is in order_.

He grabbed the cross, and performed the same action he did to the beast's tamer. It blew away a patch of flesh. He kept doing that until he found Sparda, who was covered in demon blood due to the explosions of the beast's skin.

"Aww! Fucking gross, man!" Sparda whined.

"Would you prefer it if I had left you there?" Alighieri snapped.

"...Fair enough." Sparda said, finding this argument not worth the time.

The boat had now stopped at a tower. Their first destination.

Limbo.


	3. How many dead babies does it take?

_I apologise for the tasteless title in advance. Anyway, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, Dante's Inferno belongs to Visceral Games._

-Dante Sparda's Point of View-

So Other Dante and I end up looking at a fucking HUGE tower, and off in the distance we hear an extremely loud, and extremely brutal voice shouting out what Christians would call sin.

Don't know what that's all about, but I'm assuming we'll find out soon enough.

"Dante, I think our journey is about to truly begin..." I hear Other Dante say.

"I think you're right..." I reply

We walk off the boat, again only having to deal with the resistance of a few angry souls. I'm the first one off. It smells like shit.

Fitting, I suppose.

Then I see something even worse than the demons we fought a few minutes ago.

A dead baby.

No, I'm not setting myself up for a demented joke to be told, this is actually what I saw. A dead. Fucking. BABY.

BABIES. IN HELL.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

And I was right. I puke out that pizza I was eating not even 7 hours ago.

"Dante! In Jesus' name, what is wrong?!" Other Dante asks as he walks off the boat shocked. I point to the dead baby. I get a better look at it myself, and see what it was that made me mouth-shit. It was horribly mutilated, with hooks instead of arms. That's when the abomination starts twitching.

Oh GOD...

That thing is still alive.

And it's charging toward me.

Right off the bat I pull out that replica of Yamato and slash this thing in half.

Now I feel like shit. Really goes with the smell.

Say what you will about killing demons, at least they're evil. This thing was a child. It probably doesn't even know where it is or what it did to earn this suffering. Well, at least it's no longer gonna have to go through this horror.

I get down on one knee to look at this thing.

Well, at least the replica Yamato still packs about as much of a punch as the original.

"Dante! More!" I hear Other Dante spew out.

I look at what he's looking at, the entrance to the tower has well over 4 dozen of these things.

I sigh, and pull out my replica of Yamato.

"No." Other Dante says, as he pulls out his cross.

He thrusts the cross into the air, and I see every single one of the dead babies fly toward it, dissolving into white mist, that mist flying toward the sky.

"Whoa! What was that?!" I ask, not even trying to hide my astonishment.

"That is the power of Christ. They are now in Paradise."

DAMN! I need something like that.

"Well, where can I get one of those?" I inquire.

Dante motions for me to come to him.

Then he thrusts the cross into my chest. I feel a huge agony, the kind you feel when you break multiple bones at once.

Then I see a glow come around me. I feel a great pleasure afterward, like every fatigue in my body was lifted.

"You now possess the power I have." Other Dante calmly says.

"So now I can make a single motion and do... whatever that was?!"

"Yes and no. It will only work on damned souls, and they must be extremely fatigued, more than usual. Demons we will have to kill with our weapons, and we will have to stun the damned for our absolution to work. It only worked instantaneously on the babies because they were very weak already." Other Dante says.

"And you know all this how?..." I ask.

"Hmmm... truth be told, I don't know. As soon as I picked up this cross, the information just seemed to come naturally, as if I had always known about it." Other Dante says, shrugging.

I head to the door of the tower, and I notice something I didn't see before.

Agni and Rudra hanging from the wall! Sick!

I pick them up, and try to summon wind and fire, to no avail. I try again.

And again.

And again.

Nothing. Looks like these are just replicas, like those Yamatos and Rebellions. I don't know what that's about.

I check to make sure Other Dante's not looking. He's sitting at the edge of the platform to the tower we're on, no doubt contemplating how he got into this predicament.

I channel a little bit of Devil Trigger energy, and the instant I try to summon the elemental abilities, I activate my D.T.

A huge tornado of fire flies off into the distance.

Okay, so I CAN use their power, but it takes Devil Energy.

Devil Energy I can't let Other Dante know I have, unless I want to be labeled as demonic hellspawn.

Well, better than nothing.

"Yo! Dante! Let's get goin'! I don't know about you, but I don't wanna have to be here any longer than I need." I beckon him toward me.

"Right, let's go."

We open the door, and see a spiral staircase going downward.

Great, stairs.

After about ten minutes of walking and silence, we see a room full of old people that look like they were from B.C.

"Amazing... This must be where the virtuous pagans are gathered! I know some of these people's work! That's Plato! Over there is Aristotle, and..." Other Dante says, then his jaw drops.

"I don't believe it! Virgil!" He seems to have a childlike glee when he sees him.

'Virgil' sees us, and disappears into nothingness. Then he reappears into somethingness, and I get a better look at him.

OH! He means the philosopher! Okay, crisis averted.

"Hello, Dante" He looks to Alighieri.

"And you too, other Dante." He looks to me.

Oh, ha-ha-HA.

Wait, this guy couldn't have known about that! Unless...

"Yes, Sparda, I can read your mind."

_SHIT!_

"Mind the profanities around me, boy."

_Well gosh darn it._

"That's better."

_Faggot._

He ignores that part, and turns to Alighieri.

"I have heard that you two are making quite a ruckus. I decided you could use some wisdom on this journey_. _I am here to help. I will greet you at the beginning of each of these circles, with advice on how to survive. Heed my words."

"Oh, thank you!" Other Dante seems really excited. I'm willing to bet this guy is his favorite philosopher, and willing to bet even more that he really likes philosophy.

"When you reach King Minos, try to stay away from the floor. That is his domain. The sky and the walls are favorable."

"Thank you, Virgil. We will try." Other Dante says.

We walk through the hall, to the other end, and see a very ornate door. That brutal voice that was yelling out those sins seems a lot louder now.

Huh.

We open the door, and see the weirdest sight we've seen so far.

_This chapter was more or less meant exclusively to introduce Virgil and reveal Dante's... limitations with the Devil Arms. The rest is essentially filler._


End file.
